


Welcome to TCF

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Tumblr Academy, Tumblr Correctional Facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Tumblr Correctional Facility.  This where Tumblrs Mary Sue come to learn.  Don't try to scream, we've shunted to another world where none of you exist.  Also, we're very far away from home.<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to TCF

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on this with my friend keepcalmand_dotherow over at Wattpad. She's Ms. Darcy and I'm Ms. Phoenix.

Hello students.  I am Ms. Phoenix, Headmistress of Tumblr Correctional Facility.  Don’t worry about the bindings, they’ll be removed soon enough.  Wondering why you’re here?  Don’t answer that, Ms. Cahill.  It’s a rhetorical question, ever heard of them?  You are all here because I decided you should be.  Fandom is a sacred thing.  The OFUs are all very well, but unfortunately they often overlook Tumblr.  Thought you were safe, didn’t you, there in your corner of the internet, with our Mary Sues and improbably sex?  No, you are not safe.  I have some very angry characters in the back room.  But don’t worry, they won’t hurt you.  Much.  Here you will learn how to respect the canon you supposedly love. Don’t scream, no one will hear you.  We’re inside an asteroid, a few million miles from the Earth.  Oh, Ms. Karakas, your father is rich, he’ll pay me off and I’ll let you go?   Trust me, he at this moment doesn’t know your exist.  We’ve shunted worlds everyone!  Here none of you were ever born.  Now, a few rules:

1)You feel the bands on your wrists?  Don’t try to take it off, Ms. Rodriguez.  I don’t care that it doesn't match your outfit.  If you try to attack a character, well, lets just say it won’t end well for you.

2)Don’t go to the 3rd floor.  We live there, and Slender Man doesn’t take very well to intruders.

3)If you do write fanfiction (we’ll let you, eventually) run it through a character from that fandom first, ‘K?  We don’t want any PPC visits, do we?  They don’t like Suethors very much and I’ve heard that some of their agents can be pretty homicidal.

4)Do not try to contact the Tumblr Academy.   That is a voluntary University, and we don’t want you accidentally sending one of your Mary Sues.  Of any of your sparkles frankly.  Also, Ms. Darcy has a vendetta against Suethors for, well, lets just say _reasons_.

5)If you graduate (unlikely, but possible) you can either be returned to your home dimension (after having been missing for a few years of course.  Time runs linearly between this time and your native one) or you can become a teacher.

6)Do not anger me.  Do not anger Ms. Darcy.  I’m openly partially-sadistic, but even though she seems all sweet and nice, if you harm a character or one of her students, she can get **very** angry.

Thank you, and I hope you will enjoy your stay.  Sorry, I lied, I know you won’t.

Goodnight.


End file.
